fairytailfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lista de Episodios
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru): Es un manga perteneciente al género de aventuras y acción escrito e ilustrado por Hiro Mashima. Se empezó a publicar semanalmente el 23 de agosto de 2006 en la revista Shōnen Magazine, de la editorial Kōdansha y está compuesta de 545 capítulos, recopiladas en 63 volúmenes'' tankõbon, el primero puesto a la venta el 15 de diciembre de ese mismo año. El 12 de octubre de 2009 se estrenó la adaptación anime producida por A-1 Pictures y Satelight, la cual finalizó el 30 de Marzo de 2013 con un total de 175 episodios. Sin embargo, el 5 de abril de 2014 la animación se reanudó, en ésta ocasión producida por A-1 Pictures y Bridge sustituyendo a Satelight y finalizó el día 26 de marzo de 2016 con 102 episodios emitidos, dando con ello un total de 277 episodios. Tiene dos películas: Houou no Miko, estrenada el 18 de agosto de 2012, y Dragon Cry, estrenada el 6 de mayo de 2017. Actualmente se transmite la adaptación de sus capítulos finales en anime, producida nuevamente por A-1 Pictures y CloverWorks como sustituto de Bridge esto a partir del 7 de octubre de 2018, se ha anunciado que la temporada final de la animación contará con 51 episodios, dando con ello un total de 328 episodios emitidos entre sus tres temporadas. '''Guía De Episodios' Saga Macao Saga Daybreak Natsu engaña a Lucy Heartfilia para ayudarlo en una misión para robar un libro de un político corrupto. Sin embargo, pronto descubren que hay más en el libro de lo que parece . Saga Lullaby Erza regresa al gremio y pide a Natsu y Gray que le brinden de su ayuda en una misión peligrosa, con lo cual Lucy se enlista también. Los destellos vuelan y el equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail ha nacido. Saga Isla Galuna Natsu y Happy deciden tomar una '''Misión Nivel S '''sin permiso del segundo piso, arrastrando a Lucy Heartfilia y a Gray con ellos hacia la Isla Galuna. El pasado de Gray y Lyon es revelado, junto con los secretos que guarda esta isla. Saga Phantom Lord Saga Loke La verdad sobre el pasado, presente y futuro de Loke es revelado, ocurriendo acontecimientos que cambiarán la vida de Lucy Heartfilia y el resto del equipo, incluyendo el amor de Lucy por los espíritus celestiales. Saga Torre del Cielo Antiguos amigos de Erza aparecen atacando al equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail, logrando secuestrarla y llevarla hacia la Torre del Cielo. Todos deben enfrentarse contra Jellal Fernandes, uno de los viejos amigos de Erza el cual perdio la cordura cuando aún eran niños. Se descubre el pasado de Erza y algunos de los secretos sobre el mago oscuro Zeref. Saga La Batalla del Festival Nuevos enemigos aparecen y un nuevo Fairy Tail se levanta, pero ahora ¿Quién es el más fuerte?. Vamos a empezar la Batalla del Festival. Saga Oración Seis Una alianza de gremios legales se forma entre Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter y Fairy Tail, llamado el "Equipo de Luz", contra el gremio oscuro Oración Seis, una gran batalla se aproxima. Saga Daphne Daphne captura a Natsu, Happy, Charles y a Wendy. Gray ayuda a Daphne por lo que traiciona a sus amigos y a su gremio. Saga Edolas Magnolia ha desaparecido, junto con todos sus ocupantes, con excepción de Natsu, Happy, Wendy y Charles. Edolas es otro mundo con magia insuficiente, con versiones alternas de la gente de Earthland, resulta con varios acontecimientos, tiene un secreto misterioso que le espera a Natsu y los demás. Saga Isla Tenrou Los magos de Fairy Tail han comenzado su Examen para convertirse en un Mago Clase S, el evento se llevará a cabo en la Isla Tenrou, la tierra santa del gremio, con ocho participantes seleccionados y sus socios elegidos para iniciar el juicio. Sin embargo, poco saben que escondido en la isla, se encuentra la entidad más poderosa y más peligrosa que jamás a existido, conocido como el "Mago Oscuro Zeref", y un gremio oscuro llamado "Grimoire Heart" ha aparecido para despertar tal oscuridad así como la desaparición de Fairy Tail. ¿Qué rumbo tomará el destino de los miembros de Fairy Tail, serán capaces de detener a Grimoire Heart? Saga X791 Saga Llave del Cielo Estrellado Saga Grandes Juegos Mágicos Para recuperar el título del gremio más fuerte que perdieron durante los 7 años de ausencia de algunos miembros de Fairy Tail, los magos de éste gremio deciden participar en un torneo de magia conocido como los "Grandes Juegos Mágicos", en donde compiten los magos más fuertes de Fiore. A Fairy Tail llegan varios rumores sobre el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, "Sabertooth", a quien deberán enfrentar en el torneo, así como también a otros gremios, sin embargo el torneo se muestra acompañado de algunos misterios, los cuales inician con extrañas premoniciones de Charle, ¿cuáles dificultades deberán atravesar los magos de Fairy Tail, para lograr recuperar su título de gremio más fuerte?. La saga consta de 8 canciones que componen el soundtrack, el primer opening perteneciente a la saga es Break through, interpretado por GOING UNDER GROUND, el primer ending es Kimi ga Kureta Mono en voz de Shizuka Kudo, prosiguen el opening Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~ interpretado por Chihiro Yonekura, y el ending We're the Stars interpretado por Aimi, posteriormente toma lugar en la saga el opening de nombre MASAYUME CHASING en voz de BoA, y se acompaña junto al ending Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to, interpretado por BREATHE, finalmente está el opening que lleva por nombre STRIKE BACK, interpretado por la banda de Rock japonés BACK-ON, junto al ending Kokoro no Kagi en voz de May J. Saga Eclipse de Espíritus Celestiales Un día, los doce Espíritus del Zodiaco se niegan a responder a su convocatoria. Además de un repentino cambio en su apariencia y personalidad, también han roto los lazos y el contrato que tenían con su respectivo Mago Celestial. Éstos rebeldes, sólo demandan una cosa, "libertad absoluta". Natsu y Lucy inician su misión, de restaurar los lazos que había entre los doce espíritus y sus contratistas. El primer opening de ésta saga es Mysterious Magic, interpretado por Do As Infinity y el ending es interpretado por ROOT FIVE, lleva por nombre Kimi no Mirai, procedidos por el opening BREAK OUT interpretado por V6 y por el ending Don't let me down en voz de Mariya Nishiuchi. Saga El Pueblo del Sol Tras la victoria en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, Fairy Tail recibe gran cantidad de solicitudes de trabajo, un buen día, entre todas las solicitudes, aparece una petición de uno de los 10 Magos Santos, en donde Natsu junto a Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy y Charle se verán envueltos en el misterio de un pueblo congelado de una manera algo extraña. El opening de la saga se titula Yumeiro Graffiti, interpretado por Tackey & Tsubasa, el ending tiene por nombre Never ever en voz del grupo TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE. Saga Tártaros El último gremio de la Alianza Balam inicia su movimiento en el mundo mágico. Todo inicia con un ataque a la sede del Consejo Mágico, las Nueve Puertas del Demonio eliminan a los miembros de éste para llevar a cabo sus planes. Luego de una gran cantidad de muertes y que todo ésto llegue a oídos de Fairy Tail, inicia la feroz guerra entre hadas y demonios. La Saga está compuesta de seis canciones. El primer opening de la saga lleva por nombre Yumeiro Graffiti, en voz de Tackey & Tsubasa, el primer ending es interpretado por el grupo TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE y lleva el nombre de Never ever, el segundo ending está a cargo de Tatsuyuki Kobayashi y Konomi Suzuki que tiene por nombre NEVER-END TALE mientras que el segundo ending lleva por nombre FOREVER HERE y es interpretado por Yoko Ishida, éstos temas musicales son procedidos por el opening Believe In Myself interpretado por EDGE of LIFE y el ending Azayaka na Tabiji, en voz de Megumi Mori. Saga Zero La saga nos presenta la historia de los orígenes de Fairy Tail, el gremio fundado por Mavis Vermilion. Dichos orígenes van desde algunos momentos de su dura infancia, continuando por las aventuras que ha de vivir junto a amigos que encuentra en su camino hasta el día de la fundación del gremio central de la historia. La saga nos relata la historia de una niña descalza, llena de sueños y esperanza, destacando su sueño principal; el de ver y conocer a las hadas. El opening de la saga está interpretado por Kavka Shishido y lleva por nombre Ashita Wo Narase mientras que Landscape es el tema del ending, siendo interpretado por el grupo SOLIDEMO. Saga El Renacer de Fairy Tail Ha pasado un año desde la disolución de Fairy Tail, la historia se centra dentro del año X792 en dónde cada uno de los miembros del gremio ha tomado caminos distintos. Lucy es ahora una escritora y reportera, además de no haber logrado superar del todo la partida de sus amigos y el gremio, hasta que cierto día y por casualidades del destino, ella logra rencontrarse con Natsu y Happy, siendo ellos tres quienes continúan su aventura por el mundo, esta vez para buscar a sus antiguos compañeros hasta cumplir con su objetivo de restaurar y revivir al que una vez fue el gremio más fuerte de Fiore. La saga se acompaña con Ashita Wo Narase de Kavka Shishido como opening, y con Landscape, interpretado por SOLIDEMO como ending, ambos son procedidos por el opening power of the dream interpretado por la banda lol, y el ending Endless Harmony en voz de Beverly. Saga El Imperio Alvarez Con Makarov y todos los miembros de Fairy Tail de regreso en casa, se prepara todo para la guerra contra el país comandado por Zeref: el Imperio Alvarez, quienes buscan el poder más grande perteneciente a Fairy Tail, la magia infinita Fairy Heart. La batalla final comienza, la guerra entre los magos de Fiore, el mago oscuro junto su imperio, y la amenaza latente de Acnologia. La saga inicia con Power of the dream de lol como opening y Endless Harmony de Beverly como ending, ambos son sustituidos por DOWN BY LAW interpretado por THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE como opening y Pierce del grupo EMPiRE como ending, NO-LIMIT es el tercer opening de la saga, es interpretado por el grupo Ōsaka ☆ Shunkashūtō, mientras que el tercer ending en voz de Miyuna lleva por título Boku to Kimi no Lullaby. Galería de Portadas Volúmenes (2014) Volúmenes (2015) Curiosidades *Inicialmente, el anime se suponía que tendría una última temporada hasta el episodio 48, pero la popularidad masiva de la serie anuló esto, sino que continuó en una segunda temporada, luego en una tercera temporada y volverse una serie continua. *Durante la Saga de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos el anime alcanzo al manga por lo que se tuvo que pausar temporalmente para dar tiempo al manga. Cuando la saga había terminado en el manga se programo su regreso para terminarla y añadir un relleno después de esta, pero dicho regreso se pospuso hasta tener un hueco haciendo una pausa muy larga, pero la serie continuo en 2014, decidieron cambiar el nombre por Fairy Tail 2/II, en realidad fue todo por imagen y publicidad pues continúan la historia donde lo dejaron. **Esta Wiki continua la enumeración que llevaba antes de la pausa, no se añade la nueva enumeración por ser la misma historia y sin cambios. Categoría:Anime Categoría:Listas